


Thirsty Girl

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, maybe wife reader maybe casual fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Back from a journey away, your eyes are drawn to his presence as Negan seems impatient.





	

Negan had just gotten back after a small outing with the boys and now you sat nearby while trying not to watch the scene taking place. He had called for your presence as soon as they got back. You had missed him, but the Saviors had brought back a few stray survivors. You knew Lucille being present was never a good sign for those on her opposing side.

You hold in your breathe as he walks by; a devilish smirk is on his face.

"Lucille is thirsty tonight"

Your eyes trail along the movement of his boots against the ground; they do a small twirl causing dirt to cloud.

"But, someone _else_ is thirstier"

This comment doesn't grab your attention at first, as all of you was focusing on trying to not to focus.

You still do not register anything until suddenly feeling a presence looming down upon you. His brown eyes were not set on you, but the way he purposely froze in his pace right in front of you made it clear. Your eyes began to trail away from him. They stopped moving away when a sudden motion of an object made you freeze. In between your legs, with a bit of space, sat the top of Lucille; Negan was leaning on her lightly to support some weight. You can feel your leg muscles fully tense up to stop yourself from instinctively closing. On his face, there is a faint teeth-showing smirk in seeing how you reacted.

The confusion inside of you begins to fade.

"Take these fucks away"

Before you knew it, Negan pulled Lucille back and used her to motion towards those shaking in fear. It seemed tonight, murder was not in the plan. You two watched in an eerie silence as his men forcefully pulled along those whose faces would most likely not be seen again. When they were a couple of meters away, the man could no longer refrain himself. Negan starts up a slow pace with Lucille firmly in his grasp; she was swung in playful manner.

"Eeny meeny...fuck it, it's you"

In one swing, Lucille was now pointing directly towards your direction. You gaze followed along the barbs, then the uncovered wood, and lastly you saw the toothy smile of Negan in full glory.

"Me?"

A deep chuckle erupts from him, with his body leaning back a bit, at the cluelessness falsely in your tone.

"Course you, babe. Your eyes haven't left me since I got back"

He very cautiously taps her under your chin once, in effort to not damage either of you, and retracts her.

**He wasn't wrong.**

No matter how much you tried looking away, the charm Negan had was hard to resist, especially being gone for almost a month. As your attention stays on him, he steps forward with swagger and stops when only inches from you. His crotch almost at eye-level.

"Even now, you can't keep your fucking eyes off my dick"

_Of course he would notice._

"It's hard not to"

Those words barely are whispered by you, but the way Negan's brow rose just a bit and the sly smile spreading on your face, made it known they were spoken just loud enough. In a single swing motion, you follow Negan towards the RV he had taken possession of in a prior encounter. He leads the way with you trailing closely behind without anymore conversation. He takes a seat inside and lounges back with a light grunt of relief. Negan's eyes flicking over you briefly. It's only for an instance before they're following Lucille as she's placed on the small table.

Without him even saying anything, you slowly lower yourself down between his legs; your knees against the dirty ground. Very casually, your arms lightly cross and rest on his thighs. Peering up at him, it's easy to see the tiredness on his face.

"Well...?"

Negan's voice holds minor annoyance and doesn't look at you, but it's not hard to feel the gaze of someone staring up. Simply, he motions towards his crotch before finally glancing to meet your eyes with his- at this point his normal bitter expression eases to a minor smirk.

A mischievous smile perks up on your face as your fingers move nimbly to unbuckle his belt.

 **You always loved it when he came back to sanctuary.**  

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT ONE I SWEAR-  
> maybe will have actual smut/sex


End file.
